Being Free Means Being Lonely
by LokisChampion
Summary: Thank you Hiddles Goddesses for letting me write this! The cover photo is theirs as well, I hope you enjoy it! Las Vegas FrostIron, rated T, may change.
1. Please Welcome

The music pulsing through the stage at the Wynn hotel and casino, Loki stood behind the doors that led into the chamber, waiting for the announcement. He wore a black suit with a white button up, a green bow tie at his neck and a green triangle of fabric portruding from his front pocket. His black hair was slicked back as usual and he smiled to himself as he heard the announcement over the speakers.

"Please welcome, our very own, Loki and the Fan Girls!" The voice boomed over the speakers, and he opened the deep wood door and gazed at the sight before him as the girls walked down into the center of the stage from the stairs opposite him. They wore their green dresses, headdresses and their glittering, black and silver rhinestoned bikinis and high heels as they carried giant, pale green colored feathered fans in both hands.

The stage itself was glowing with green lights in the center stage circle at the ends of each stairway, the one he was standing on and another opposite him, which were deep red carpeted with some slight gold accents. The seats themselves were yellow, comfortable material, much like movie theater seats, and they were packed with the solid wall of clapping, cheering and screaming fans as they stood for the girls as they stood, in formation, in the circle, which was swirling with green fog now, the lights lining it on either side a bright green color. The ceiling itself was like a tent canopy with intricate yellow designs coming into the center from the outside, a simple lamp like light fixture fell from the center on a dark chain. The walls surrounding the space had some twinkling blue and red lights, which some glittered a green color now as Loki smiled and walked down the stairs slowly, drinking in the applause as he checked his mic, attached to his ear and slinking around his jaw.

Once he reached the stage, he smiled at his group of girls before beginning to speak. "My, wow." He said as the applause was still rich and loud, turning around to face the crowd. "I know I can say one thing: it's so good to be home!" He hollered and the crowd cheered louder as the music died down. Loki clapped along with the many people, smiling as they finally decided to take a seat, quieting down to let Loki speak.

"What a warm welcome indeed, wow. First off, thank you all so much for coming out this evening." He said, and a small round of applause was given. Once it died, he continued. "And may I say that it is so wonderful to be home again. I remember, I was talking with my girls over dinner and I said, they're going to love it when we get back." The crowd gave out some cheers, making Loki nod and turned back to smile at the girls before speaking.

"Our tour was very well, if any of you care to know." The crowd laughed collectively, Loki chuckled himself. "While we were on tour, around the world, a man came to me when we were in England, I believe, and he said to me, 'I didn't think we could create such entertainment using only women and a stuck up bloke like yourself.'" The crowd booed softy but Loki shook it off. "He was a younger man, so I can understand his misunderstanding of entertainment." The crowd laughed again and broke into applause. Loki smiled and walked to the edge of the stage to his right.

"But boy have we got a show for you! I understand we have some big names in the audience this evening." He held his arms out as if to welcome someone for hug, nodding as the crowd buzzed with anticipation. "I know Tim Gunn is here, as well as Tom Cruise." The crowd cheered and Loki lowered his voice to a lower register for the final name. "I also hear that the famous, and perhaps infamous, Tony Stark may be here this evening."

As the crowd reveled with this information, Loki walked back to the girls and stood between them, placing his arms around two of the girls shoulders as they wrapped theirs around his slim waist. "If any of you see Stark tonight, perhaps point him my way, I'd love to share a drink with said inventor." He smiled as the crowd gave some laughter, and he decided to get the show started. "Anyway, why don't we get this show started? Well, not me, I can't dance if my life depended on it. Luckily, I have these beautiful young ladies to do that for me!" He smiled, kissing the girl on his right, Carrie, on her cheek before stepping off stage and up to the doors, leaning on them to watch the show begin. Smiling, he watched them get into formation when the music started.

About an hour later, he waved goodbye to the many people who watched the show, ushered the girls to enjoy the rest of their night either resting or spending it at the bar, however reminding them of their day tomorrow doing photoshoots amd autographa. He said farewell to them, took the occasional picture and autograph before slipping up to his Tower King Suite and into his hotel room. He walked to the windowed wall, gazing out at the darkening city of Las Vegas just beginning to wake and sighed to himself.

Untying his green tie, he tossed it on the desk to his left before unbuttoning his many vests and shirts before shrugging off his blazer, hanging it on the back of a lounge chair sitting beside the table to his right. He then got to the task of discarding his vests and waistcoats, laying them over the other chair before walking to the coffee table and opening his bottle of champagne. He poured himself a glass and walked again to the window, sipping it as he watched the many light begin to shine below him.

Loki was one for the limelight, but he did have his reasons. He was an orphan, adopted and better yet, ignored by his family. His eldest brother had taken the time away from him in the relationship with his adoptive family, and he had paid the price. He was extremely shy and lonely in school, so he left a note one day, on his high school graduation, took all the money he had earned from his job and left. He flew to, none other than, Las Vegas.

Amid his many years, hard working years, he had established himself as one of the most popular shows in the Las Vegas strip, this was his home base and largest calling up until last year, where he had emails for casinos around the world asking for him to perform with his girls. It was the most successful venture in his career, and he was only 30.

One drawback to this was he never formed solid relationships. He knew at a young age he liked men more than women, but that only made him more nervous to find someone for him. As a result, he was a lonely man behind the facade of his happiness in the spotlight.

At this moment, the only thing he really wanted was for someone to share in a glass of champagne after a long year apart. He wanted someone to spend this night with, to share in a love that he had never truly had his entire life.

Sipping his drink, he ran a hand through his hair and decided to shower. That always helped.


	2. Puppy Eyes

Loki woke with a start from frantic knocks on his door. Inhaling through his nose, he looked around sleepily from the bed before calling in a soft voice.

"It's open..." He said before laying back down in bed. After he closed his eyes again, he heard the sounds of many footsteps before he heard their giggles. The girls had come to wake him, it seemed, but as Carrie knelt down beside him, her worried expression made him wake up a little more.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, squinting around at them in their workout clothes.

"When you didn't call about two hours ago, like you normally do, we got worried." Carrie said before tucking some hair behind her ear.

"How much did you drink?" Susie asked.

Loki sat up in bed, showing his boxers and tank top, running a hand over his eyes. "Enough."

The girls gasped in such panicked expressions that Loki smiled. "Girls, I'm kidding." He said, watching them sooth out again as he moved towards the end of the bed. "I'll get ready. What time is it?"

"Almost 8." Carrie replied. "Our photoshoot isn't until 11, but then we go down to the lobby and take autographs and photos with the guests."

Loki yawned. "Alright. You girls go get ready, I'll meet you at your rooms." They nodded and walked out as Loki got some undergarments together before walking into the bathroom.

The bathroom had tan colored tile on all the walls, the mirror expanded over the opposite wall as the door, a marble extended vanity flowing from underneath it, the shelves packed with white towels. To the left of the counter was a white soaking tub, to his immediate left was the small, glass walled corner shower. To the right of the door, taking up the entire wall, was a water closet, the toilet sat behind a white, thick curtain.

As he showered, he thought of the girls faces upon him saying his joke about alcohol, leading to him remembering how he met them. Upon his first encounter with wanting to become a business man and make his mark, he had come to a hotel where the showgirls were auditioning to be bought. He remembered how he saw them, they worked incredibly hard but they were the underdogs of the group, and they weren't getting the attention from the panels they deserved. At the lunch break, Loki had walked over to their group and sat with them. They all shared to him why they wanted to be showgirls and he told them why he wanted to make his own show.

After the first day of auditions was over, the following morning, Loki showed up in the gym with the girls and he wanted to dance with them, to learn how hard they really worked. For at least an hour, they danced, or laughed at his attempts to dance and it overall ended in laughter. Since seeing who they really were and how hard it was to do these dance numbers, they were the first audition to grace the new panel of businessmen and Loki had bought them before they even performed.

Overall, they had all become very close friends, but the best bond he made was with Carrie. She had this way of really knowing him, whenever something was wrong, he would talk to her first. Sometimes she would even notice his unease first. He smiled as he stepped out of the shower and dried off, staring at himself in the mirror as he tugged his boxers on, then his white tank top. He pulled out the hair dryer and dried his hair before hanging up his towel and applying some cologne. Once he was done with that, he walked to his room and got out a black suit again, a white button up but no tie, this time a very thin scarf, green and gold accents in a grid like pattern.

Upon putting on the pants, button up and dress shoes, he took the jacket and scarf over his arm and strode out to the living area, noticing Carrie was still present, but she had changed into her outfit and came back, she was sitting on his white couch.

"Hello, dear." Loki said as he fiddled with some buttons on his shirt.

"I need to talk to you." She said, standing and walking up to him. She faced him before smoothing back some loose strands of his black hair and he smiled.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked, adjusting his cuffs, which Carrie helped with, like she normally did.

"You need to go out and mingle with people tonight." She said.

He looked at her for a moment before his eyes flicked back down to his cuff. "That's certainly blunt of you." They smiled softly. "Why must I mingle?"

"You need to meet someone, enjoy yourself for once." She said, picking up his jacket from the chair. It was longer than a blazer, stopping at his knees, but it was lighter than a trench coat, smoother material and plenty sharp like a blazer.

"Who says I don't already enjoy myself just fine?" Loki asked as he shrugged on the jacket, she smoothed it on his shoulders and back, picking off some lint here and there.

"Loki." She said, sneaking up to face him again, the scarf in her hands. "I don't like you being so lonely. Don't think I can't see it."

He smiled down at her. "I can't hide anything from you even if I tried."

"So, since tomorrow is our day off, will you go down to the bar tonight and enjoy yourself? Make friends, perhaps?" She asked before placing the scarf around his neck, sliding it beneath the collar of his jacket, smoothing it out. "For me?"

There it was again, those eyes she flashed whenever she wanted something from you. Like puppy eyes, but worse. Loki chuckled before smiling, caving, as always.

"Alright, dear." He said, kissing her cheek softly before taking her into a hug. "Alright."


	3. XS

After a long day of first, photoshoots by at least seven different magazines, Loki and his girls stood in the lobby of the Wynn hotel and took photos and autographs with many famous names, surprisingly one of them was Tim Gunn. Once these were done, at least nine hours later, Loki departed from the girls, Carrie giving one final smile of encouragement as he departed to one nightclub called, simply, XS.

The club was very rich indeed, built for a specific taste that he rather enjoyed. He stood in the indoor space, which was churning around him with many people already partying like mad. The rooms themselves were rich in gold and purple color contrasts, wood tables in between two sets of couches per square room held many bottles of alcoholic beverages. Purple chandeliers swung from the center of the ceiling as the golden curtains were pulled back against the poles on each room, revealing the outside section of the club, which was just as busy. A white, circular gazebo stood in the center of the outdoor area, surrounded by a wrap around pool of bright blue water. Inside the gazebo was carried on the inside colors and furnishings, and this is also were the DJ operated, but the music was loud, carried out amazingly well through the separated spaces and he was thoroghly enjoying himself when he walked back to the bar.

It was situated to wrap around the back wall of the club, illuminated with blue lights that shown the array of bottles, filled with equal amounts of fluid in each one, and the front of the bar was covered in many small leather gold armchairs, ones that you could really sink into, and they were currently all occupied at the moment. When the bartender saw him, Loki made a hand gesture and the man nodded, setting to work on making his drink.

The song was broadcast over the speakers before it was played, Scream and Shout by Will. featuring Britney Spears. He sighed, turning back to the bartender and took his drink before walking over to a lounge area, setting his glass on the table before shrugging his long jacket off and the scarf, setting them on the couch beside him before sitting himself. Taking his glass, watching the people dancing in the water and the gazebo, and also the many bodies in this area thrashing to the song when someone sat on the end of his couch.

Loki watched him for a few quiet moments, taking in his visitors appearance. He wore shades that he quickly removed, tossing them on the table to reveal brown eyes, his goatee was brown like his tousled hair and shaped in that familiar way that Loki knew from the front of countless magazines. He noticed that the man was already holding a drink in his hand, his shirt was a light pink color, barely perceptible in hue but his pants were a deep brown and fit him impeccably well. His dress shoes glinted in the purple and yellow lights as the glowing orb in the center of his chest was a giveaway as to who invited himself to sit. His eyes turned to Loki.

"So your the one who called me infamous last night." He stated before sipping his drink. Loki smirked, amused before sipping his own, swallowing and speaking.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this drink, Tony Stark?" Loki asked.

"You asked for one, so here I am." Tony said quickly, making them both smirk.

"Spontaneity is your friend, I assume?" Loki questioned.

"I guess you could say that." Tony replied cooly. "Do you have anybody who came with you?"

"Why do you ask?" Loki asked, curious and a little frightened, yet, excited?

"Curious." Was all Tony gave him. Feeling bold, Loki decided to answer.

"No. I've had trouble forming relationships, what with my last year of travel. But maybe this year I might find someone." He said, sipping his drink and looking back out at the dancing crowds, chuckling to himself, shaking his head softly.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, making Loki jump slightly. "Afraid of dancing?"

"Not fear, I can't dance." Loki said, smiling and looking down into his glass before quickly emptying it, swallowing as his eyes watered. He forgot how much alcohol could burn. As he swallowed, the song changed to Pretty Wicked Things by Dawn Richards, pulsing through the club as the dancing became a much bigger riot than before. As he blinked his eyes, an outstretched hand was poised before his face, and he flicked his eyes up into Tony's brown ones, a smug smile on his lips.

"Want me to teach you, Loki?" He said, and using his name gave Loki a tingle of excitement through his body as me smiled before taking the hand in his. Standing, they walked out to the gazebo, where the music was at such a loud register that it rattled their bones. Walking through the thrashing bodies, Tony led them into the center of the mass as he turned and faced Loki, swaying his hips softly to the building beat.

Loki swallowed, the building nerves in his stomach going noticed as he looked around at the other people when a hand touched his jaw, turning him back to face Tony, who had moved in a little closer.

"Like this, come on." He said, and Loki slowly bent his knees and swayed his hips to the beat, very subtly at first, not wanting to look like an idiot, especially in front of Tony. Exhaling, he let loose a little more but kept it deliberate as the bodies around them drew close, and Tony edged in a little more, making Loki straighten his back and swallow his fear again, making his heart beat faster.

"Now this." Tony said, turning Loki around before he came up close, not enough to be flush against him however, but Loki felt the electricity flowing up his body at Tony's hands on his waist again, the swaying almost in sync to the music.

"Put your hands above my head." Tony said into his ear, and Loki did so, slowly, wrapped his arms up so his fingers were grazing Tony's hair, the sensation a little hot for him as he suddenly felt Tony slightly brush up against him before it was gone, but it returned a moment later, repeating this cycle of a tease, Loki began to call it.

"Move like this." Tony said, taking hold of Loki's hips again and moving them in a more provocative motion, his butt moving backwards a little more before this hips moved in a circular motion. Loki moved his face away from Tony to watch some of the other dancing people as the music escalated to a more intense level, the bass shooting through them when Loki gasped at a hand snaking up his neck.

At this touch, he was feeling it on his jaw when he was turned back to face Tony, his hand slowly falling down his neck in somewhat of a caressing touch. Their eyes meeting, the glittering purple lights shinining in them before Tony's flicked down, and Loki's did the same, he unconsciously landed on Tony's lips, his hands now sliding into the brown hair before falling down to his sides again, the close contact making him less nervous and a little more excited, strangely, and confident.

Tony was teaching him how to dance.

Carrie was right, he sure was mingling.


	4. The Girls

Loki woke on the couch of, strangely, not his hotel room. Upon sitting up and looking around, he saw Carrie leaning on the desk, smirking at him. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and straightened his now horribly wrinkled button up and scoffed at his nice pants also wrinkled on his legs.

"Sleep well?" She asked, smiling as he shook his head before looking up at her. Giving her a serious expression, she walked over to the couch and sat beside him. "What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his knee.

"Get the girls. I have something to tell you." He said, and within five minutes, all his girls were sitting around him, in their workout clothes as he unbuttoned his shirt and gazed around at their excited eyes.

"So, what's going on?" Carrie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Loki sighed. "Tony Stark shared a drink we me last night." He said, and the girls all smiled at him in almost perfect unison. "He also taught me how to dance." He added and the girls all started giggling.

"Oh, did you enjoy yourself?" Mary asked. Her long blonde hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders.

"What was it like?" Susie spoke, biting her bottom lip. Her black hair was in a loose bun hanging low on her head, some loose strands fell around her face.

"First off, where did you go?" Carrie asked.

"I went to XS." Loki said, and the girls all gasped.

"Oh, that's the best club in town!" July squealed. She had a pixie cut with her brown hair, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

"How much did you have to drink?" Anna asked, her brown hair straight and in a mess down her back.

"Only one drink, fairly weak in strength though. Nothing to impair my judgement." Loki smiled, shaking his head at the memories flashing back before his eyes. "It was, oh, girls." He said, unable to find the words. He looked up at their expectant faces.

"Stupendous?" Nat asked. She had ginger hair that was about the same length as his own, side bangs giving it a sweet look.

"Pleasant?" Lulu added, her sandy hair in pig tails, extremely loose down by her shoulders as her hair was the longest; reaching to her ribs.

"Wonderful?" Ginger asked. Her green eyes were a contrast to her white hair, also in a shirt pixie cut.

Loki smiled. "Yes." He said, making the girls smile, their hands coming up to their mouths with excitement.

"So, how did it all start?" Linda asked. She had a very short brown and white streaked haircut that suits her well.

"It started with a drink, and a jab at my calling him infamous at the show. We talked for a little bit before he noticed me looking at the dancing crowds, and that was when he walked me into the gazebo area and taught me."

"Show us what exactly he taught you." Alex said, standing up and making Loki chuckle before he stood and walked up to her, the girls watching with complete interest. "Your Tony." She said, smiling up at him. Her long hair was flowing easily in a loose braid down her back.

"So, first, he told me to sway my hips." He said, and they did as was instructed, he himself swaying like Tony had before moving on. "A few moments later, he did this."

Loki edged in closer to Alex before twirling her so her back was to him, and he moved in close like he had. Placing his hands on her waist, they moved together still, he in close as he suspected Tony had.

"He told me to put my hands above his head, and he did this." He said and he waited as Alex did so, and he adjusted so her fingers touched his hair softly, and he ducked his head so he was as Tony had been. He also brushed up against her slightly before moving away again. "He teased me a little a few times, like this."

The girls began giggling and gasping a little.

"Then he did this." He also did the motion with her hips, moving them as the memories fled into his head again, the beating music and the hot bodies around them along with the flashing lights. "Finally, he did this."

Loki moved his hand up her neck as Tony had, then walked them through how it fell down his neck in such a fashion. He ended at their eyes meeting before he released Alex, who was giggling with all the girls collectively.

"He ground with you!" July stated.

"But the contact wasn't constant." Loki said, sitting down again with them.

"It doesn't matter. That's one step away from dirty dancing!" Nat said.

"Which might happen if you see him again!" Lulu said, making the girls all excited with anticipation.

"Girls, I might not see him again."

"Nonsense, we still have two more days off." Ginger said. "Go again tonight!"

"What? No!" Loki said.

"You should." Carrie said. "It'll be good for you. You liked it, right?"

"Well, yes." He said.

"And you've always liked Tony somewhat, right?" Susie asked.

Loki nodded.

"So it's settled!" Mary said. "Go tonight, see him and see where it goes. Come and see us in the morning though."

"Let's get you ready for it though." Carrie said, walking to the door. The girls followed and Loki was pulled along. He always loved these moments with his girls, they were like a family, one he never had.


	5. Dirty Dancing

That night, Loki was wearing some black dress pants with a little more flare to them at the feet, but not too much. He wore a pale green button up with a black tank top under it, the top few buttons open, exposing his collarbones as he, yet again, walked into the XS club.

He went to the bar but ordered a thin glass of champagne, sipping it as he sat down at a different couch, observing the pounding and upbeat liveliness of the club. He turned his eyes down to the blue water in the pool, the many bodies dancing in it, making the ripples dance over the pattern on the floor. It was a black and yellow pattern of triangles, much like a child's drawing of the rays of the sun, but extended farther and made thinner.

He jumped when he heard someone speak behind him, flopping a few white towels on their table.

"What do you say to a dip tonight?" Tony asked, who was shrugging his shoes and socks off, eyeing Loki with a gleam in his eye.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure about that." Loki said as Tony was sauntering over to the pool. Loki was already, however, shrugging his shoes and socks off, standing and walking slowly over to the edge.

"Don't tell me you can't swim either." Tony said, eyeing Loki.

"I can swim just fine." Loki said, smirking as Tony looked back at him.

"Then there's no reason you can't join me." He said before smirking and jumping in, soaking his own dress pants and black button up, Loki saw his orb glowing under the water when he surfaced. Loki had edged closer to the edge, looking over. The song changed, distracting Loki to look away from the water, evidently that was his mistake. He was grabbed about his knees, unbalanced and he let out a little yell before he tipped and fell into the water. Much to his surprise it was warm, and he kept his eyes closed before breaking the surface, gasping for air when he circled and looked around for Tony.

Sighing, he began to swim to the stairs when he looked to the bouncing dancing bodies in the pool, moving to the music, which was Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. He eyed the crowd and decided that Tony must be hiding in there. Shaking his head, he pushed off the stairs and swam over to them, standing since it was a bit of a shallower area, and he walked through the crowd, having a good idea as to where Tony might be.

Once he was in the center, he spotted Tony waiting for him. The water was swirling around their mid-thighs, and Tony walked towards Loki, taking his hand in his own and pulling Loki in close.

"What lesson is this?" Loki asked.

Tony smiled. "You'll find out." He said, and he pulled Loki in by his waist, swinging their hips again so their shoulders would occasionally touch. Loki watched Tony as he danced, wondering what Tony possibly saw in him that made him come back. Could he be attractive? Was he charming? He certainly never thought he was the type to attract a millionaire, even though he himself was close to one.

About halfway through the song, Tony shifted in front of him, gaining his attention, but what he did made a blush flush over Loki's ivory cheeks. Looking down, Tony had placed his leg between his own, so his pelvis was perched atop one of Tony's legs.

"Now move your hips like this." Tony said, and again moved Loki into a new rhythm, such as to move quickly forward and back on his leg, he was doing the same to Loki's leg in between his own legs as their bodies pressed flush together, and Tony silently placed Loki's hands on his own shoulders, the light from the orb in his chest glowing through the shirt that clung to his figure.

Loki didn't fully realize what was happening because he was overcome with a bundle of nerves in his stomach, the heat forming on his cheeks and neck, and he felt an overwhelming heat build in his lower belly, spreading quickly between his legs. He tried desperately to ignore it when the song changed. Give It 2 U by Robin Thicke.

The lyrics themselves did nothing to distract him. Neither did the beat of the song when he noticed something. A hand had slunk around to the small of his back, holding him close to Tony's body, in such a way that he could feel Tony's lips grazing his neck, then sliding up to nibble at his ear.

The heat spread through his body with an incredible vengeance that he grew nervous that Tony could feel it, but his hand slid down to Tony's hip, his other went up his chest and hooked over his shoulder. He felt himself wanting to be so bold as to kiss his neck, but it wasn't his style. Tony, however, clearly didn't care what he did, because he then planted soft kisses down his neck, then went back up to his ear, breathing into it softly. Loki shivered in his cold, waterlogged clothes that stuck to him, but they seemed to warm from his damn nerves themselves.

"I'm glad you let me teach you." Tony whispered in his ear, making Loki close his eyes from the sound of the raspy voice in his ear, and Tony, as a result of the silence, pulled him in closer.

Loki felt he had to say something, but he was at a loss for words. Since Tony was making everything so physical, Loki felt a bold rush through him as he dared do it. He turned his head, flicked his tongue out and softly licked Tony's ear before withdrawing it, instantly wondering why in the hell he had done it.

The response, however, wasn't what he would expect from Tony.

After that, he didn't really want to leave.


	6. Pea Coat

Loki woke early the next morning, at seven and wondered if the girls were up when he heard a knock at the door. Smiling, he dressed in a pair of sweats and made sure his tank top was dry, which it was, and he walked out of the bed and opened the door. Sure enough, there they all stood, quickly pilling in and walking into the living room, sitting on the couch and bed collectively.

"Spill." Lulu said as they smiled at him before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What can I say? It was amazing." He said and they all giggled and talked amongst themselves. He smiled and shook his head.

"What did he do this time?" Mary asked.

He smiled at them, watching their anticipation grow for a long few silent moments before he spoke. "Dirty dancing in the pool." He said and they all gasped and laughed at the same time, making him laugh at once when Carrie came over and hugged him.

"I knew you could do it!" She said.

As he hugged her back, Nat spoke. "Do we get a demonstration?"

Loki suddenly remembered the response he got from his own licking and touched his own ear thoughtfully, and they all gave him looks of curiosity.

"I will say this, I felt bold for some stupid reason when we were so close, and I licked his ear. Don't ask me why, please, but I did it and in response, um, he uh."

"Come on, spit it out." Anna said quietly, the other girls giggled as Loki smiled, biting his upturned lips.

"He bit me." He said and they all squealed with excitement as he smiled himself. "He growled, too." He said, more like an afterthought, but the girls all gasped and laughed at it as he did, running a hand through his stringy hair that wouldn't stop falling into his face. That's always what happened when he didn't dry it before going to bed.

Amid the excitement, his cell phone rang. He stood and walked to the coffee table where it lay as the girls fell silent. He watched them for a moment, not recignizing the number, but the girls urged him on, rather impatiently. He picked it up and pressed the button, lifting it to his ear and speaking.

"Hello?" He looked up to the girls, placing a hand on his hip. "Yes, this is he." He said before his eyes went wide and he ducked his head, speaking in a little bit higher of a register. "Tony, what are you- wait, how did you get my number?"

He smiled at hearing the girls all trying to contain their excitement to a mere set of squeaking.

"Dinner? When?" The girls now trained their full attention back to him. "Tonight would work, I suppose. Tomorrow is our final show before we leave." He said, sitting down on the couch as Lulu and Anna sat around him, soon followed by all the girls, sitting either on the floor, leaning in his legs or on the couch and arms of it. They leaned in to try and listen to the phone call, and Loki had to will himself not to laugh out loud. "No, we stay in the Vegas Strip." He nodded and looked up at Carrie, who was perched on the bed. "I'm not sure where next, the email conformation comes sometime today. That's one of their little last minute issues I wish they would change." He nodded again, smiling at a witty remark Tony made. "I'll let you know, yeah. So I'll see you tonight then? At Bartolotta at seven? Alright, Tony, see you soon." He hung up and the girls immediatly exploded with sighs, gasps, squeals and giggles, each tugging on his pants or shirt with happiness. Loki chuckled breathily at their enthusiasm over his dinner date, but he soon grew increasingly nervous, which made him uneasy as he listened to their awes about the phone call.

"Oh my god!" Susie said.

"The Bartolotta is one of the best restaurants in town!" Linda exclaimed.

"He must really like you!" Anna and July said at once, making him chuckle.

"But, girls." Loki said, already getting nervous, wringing his fingers around his phone. "What happens after dinner?"

"Whatever happens, I'm sure it'll be good." Lulu said, absentmindedly removing his phone from his white knuckled grip, placing it on the coffee table before returning her gaze to his nervous green eyes.

"But, with how hot it's all been, so quickly, I..." He said, sighing and shaking his head. "What if I mess it up? What if I ruin what we could have since I don't know how to behave in a relationship?" He ran his hands through his hair, yanking at the tangles forming at the ends. Anna and Lulu had to hold his hands to stop him from pulling it out.

"Don't over think anything." Ginger said, patting his knee.

"Don't rush things." Mary said.

"Keep calm." Alex said. "Small talk is good to fill any holes."

"After dinner, maybe go on a walk or something." Nat said.

"But, what if he asks me up to his room?" Loki asked, since that was what he was really worried about. "I mean, I've only seen him twice."

"Do what your instincts tell you." Carrie said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I really don't want to ruin this, girls." He said.

"Well, first things first." Ginger said. "Let's go pick out something to wear, yes?"

They all nodded and pulled his suitcase out, then sifting through the closet on the hallway. Loki sat on the couch, running his hands through his hair yet again and standing to look out the window when collective gasps rang out in the room, followed by silence. He turned and smiled at what they had found.

They were holding a white button up that had the sleeves rolled up to three quarter lengths and a black suit vest to wear with it and nice black pants. The jacket, however, was no blazer, but his favorite pea coat. The fabric was wool and the material was smooth as the long sleeves fell to his wrists, and the collar on the front fanned out over his chest, the black buttons scaled the front and nicely sizable pockets sat at the sides of it.

"Oh, girls." He said, smiling as he walked towards them. "You know me so well."


	7. Bartolotta

Loki and Tony walked to the table on the private lagoon of the restaurant known as Bartolotta. They ordered their food, seafood and stake mix and drank, surprisingly, one glass of red wine each; Loki couldn't help but wonder if it was intentional for something Tony had planned for later tonight, if things did go that way.

"So, where do you go next?" Tony asked before sipping some wine, making Loki smirk softly behind his own glass as their food came.

"I'm appearing with my girls at a wedding, no performance, but just mingling with people, autographs and whatnot. Should be a very nice night." Loki said as they both began to eat their food. Loki's eyes drifted out to watch the lagoon as the darkness slowly fell around them. The water was lit with soft light fixtures and he smiled at the calm sheen over the water, a mirror of his nervous self staring at him, hiding behind his fork. "At the Mandarin Oriental." Loki said, realizing he had left out that small pocket of information as Tony nodded and ate a bite of stake.

"I see. So you like just being with people too?" Tony asked.

Loki cocked his head slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, but he grew nervous at the thought that this question could be taken lightly or not.

"Do you like the limelight better or what your going to do?" Tony asked, setting down his fork and glass, simply watching Loki take this question in, considering it.

"Well, I like both, I suppose." Loki said softly. "But if I had to pick one, I think it would be the limelight." Loki sipped from his wine.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"The rush is nothing compared to up close contact with the fans, but that rush is worth it too." Loki said before he chuckled. "But you asked me a tough question, Mr. Stark."

"So ask me the same question." Tony said.

"Alright, which do you prefer?" Loki asked, setting the glass on the table and resting his chin on his hands clasped at his chin, elbows on the table.

"Neither, but a play could be made for both too." Tony said in his usual, snippy and quick remark that made a grin spread across Loki's ivory lips.

"Why both?" Loki asked, a plan in his head.

Tony set his fork down. "The limelight is great for bragging rights."

Loki chuckled. "The answer I expected. And why neither?" Loki asked the last softly.

"Well, we're never going to get out of here without a picture hitting the tabloids by morning." Tony said, and Loki thought it was an observation that he didn't think Loki could handle.

Loki smirked as Tony paid the check. "Why not give them something to talk about?"

Tony's eyes met Loki's with such a mischievous look it made Loki return the gleam as they easily weaved through the tables and out to the Main Street; sure enough, cameras were clicking wildly and blinding them nearly, but they fought through them and into the gleam and shimmer of the Vegas Strip.

They exchanged talk and nonsense ideas of what the tabloids could possibly come up with by morning as they simply enjoyed the evenings cool breeze swirling around them, their laughter rising in the dark and the lights shining all around them, the sense that they had a lot of time left to spend together; if they wanted.

What made Loki nervous was when Tony walked them back to the hotel.

"Want to go up to my room for a while?" Tony asked, setting the butterflies loose in Loki's stomach as he nodded.

_Keep calm,_ he thought. _Everything's going to be fine._


	8. Parlor Suite

Tony walked Loki up and into a parlor suite, opening the door and Loki walked into the living space, complete with white furniture and a coffee table with some alcohol beverages on it, to the left was the bedroom and to the left of that was the massive bathroom. The wall on the opposite of the bedroom and living room was entirely made of glass as Loki shrugged his jacket off and hung it over the office chair while Tony was getting some glasses and heading to the coffee table.

Loki walked to the windows and watched the Vegas Strip glowing in the night, so bright and alive when a touch on his shoulder turned him around and he took the glass extended from Tony, they clinked glasses before taking small drinks.

"So, why'd you come to Vegas?" Tony asked as they stood beside the window, Loki looked down and saw Tony shrugging his shoes off, so Loki did the same.

"You've never read the interviews?" Loki asked, curious.

"I prefer to get my info from the source." Tony said before taking another drink.

Loki inhaled and nodded, looking out at the city. "It was a place of power, magic and invisibility. So, I thought, why not give myself a new identity?" Loki said, taking a drink.

"So, hiding in the glamorous city helps?" Tony said, taking Loki's cup and his own back to the table before returning, but Loki didn't notice he was empty handed.

"Who said I'm hiding?" Loki asked, turning to face Tony. "At best, I'm giving myself something to live for." Loki wasn't thinking. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a break, in luxury. Meeting you." When Tony spoke this, Loki smirked softly.

"And what could you want from meeting me?" Loki asked.

"I want to be a friend, give you something to ease your loneliness, you know." Tony said, and Loki looked back out the window.

"No, I don't know." Loki said softly.

"If it helps, I'm lonely too." Tony said. "Even all the money and power in the world can't make some people truly happy."

Loki nodded. "And what makes you happy, Tony?" Loki asked as they slowly faced one another. The lights shimmered on their eyes, making them glow against the dark of night on the window.

"You." Tony replied and Loki watched him silently for a few moments before walking to the coffee table and filling up the glasses. "You don't believe me?" Tony asked as Loki made his way back, offering Tony his glass.

"I'm not used to this, Tony. I've never been able to make anybody happy." Loki said.

"Other than your girls." Tony said quickly, and Loki smiled softly as their eyes met.

"They don't count." He said softly as he took a drink.

Tony nodded and took a drink before he again took their glasses and placed them back on the table. "But what can I do to make you happy?" Tony asked as he returned to Loki.

"You already have made me happy, Tony. You taught me how to dance, you took me out to dinner and now I'm here." Loki said, smiling as he turned to face Tony. "It's just, I've never done this before, so I don't now what more to ask of you." Loki realized what he said a moment too late as he ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." He said. "But, am I-"

Tony then took Loki's chin up and their lips met. They kissed slow, quick ones that grew into long, deeper kisses before Tony broke.

"You are the right man for me, Loki." Tony said, and their eyes met. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you sure?" Loki asked softly.

"I'm positive." Tony replied before speaking. "Kiss me, Loki."

Loki smiled before leaning in and kissing Tony's lips softly, their arms wrapping around one another.

Loki knew one thing; this did make him happy.


	9. Departing

Loki woke on the bed in his own hotel room, remembering what happened the previous night. That's right, Tony had walked him back here after their kiss. He simply lay there, staring up at the ceiling as he remembered the kiss, the touch, and he smiled to himself before biting his grinning lips when the knocks came on the door. He sat up quickly and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Come in." He said and he heard the patter of his girls feet on the floor as they also dragged in their suitcases, packed and ready to go. It was then that he wondered what time it was, which was answered shortly by Carrie. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8." She said.

"But we don't need to be at the Mandarin Oriental until five, the reception isn't until then." Anna said.

"So, what happened at Bartolotta?" Linda asked, and soon the others joined in as they leaned their suitcases on the far wall before sitting on the couch, Loki smiling at their ever growing enthusiasm.

"Well, we ate a nice dinner, only had one glass of wine each before we left, battling the tabloids in the process. What does the headline say?" Loki asked as July handed him the magazine. It read: _Is Stark Laufeyson's newest sponsor?_ Loki chuckled and shook his head before tossing the magazine on the sheets. "Of course, that's all they could come up with."

"What happened after dinner?" Lulu asked.

"We went out for a walk along the strip and then he took me back up to his room. A parlor suite, we drank a little bit when we exchanged some, well, rather interesting questions. After that, he, um," Loki said, biting his lip.

The girls stared at him, mouths hanging open as their arms were out, as if to shake it out of him.

"He kissed me."

The gasp made them all laugh afterwards, their laughter genuine and fun. As they settled down, they asked more about what would happen tonight.

"So, are we performing at the reception?" Nat asked.

"No, just mingling. Wear the green formal dresses with the feather headpieces."

"Oh, good." Susie said with excitement as he got out of bed.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower, I think I have a casual outfit in there for today and the suit is being delivered to the Mandarin when we leave here. I'll be out soon." Loki said, taking his boxers in the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. After he finished, his hair was still wet as he walked out in his clothes, a green v-neck and nice slacks, a suit vest over the shirt as his mobile rang. He smiled as he picked it up upon seeing all his girls talking about anything in particular.

"Hello?" He asked and the girls hushed so he wouldn't be distracted. He walked over to the windows, watching the city begin to wake up, the flow of people moving making him wonder exactly whose wedding he was attending. "Yes, we'll be leaving shortly." He turned and looked at the girls as they nodded and he ran a hand through his wet hair. "We aren't performing at the reception, just making an appearance." He said as he looked down at the floor. "Alright, we'll attend the entire public reception. Thank you, bye." He hung up and turned to the girls. "Alright, ready to depart?"


	10. Ballroom

**Sorry, this chapter is a little long; you'll like it though! Kind of cutesy.**

Loki stood in his cityscape room in the Mandarin Oriental hotel, he was currently fixing his tie when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Carrie, who smiled and straightened it for him and he looked around at all his girls. They wore sleek, deep forest green dresses, their sweetheart necklines and slits up their right side, exposing their legs; subtle. They wore small hairpieces in thier buns that had small, delicate and elegant patterns of their normal green feathers and their makeup was minimal, natural. To top it all off, they wore simple black shoes as Carrie stepped back, looking at his reflection as he turned and looked in the mirror. He wore a black suit, tailored and sleek with a forest green tie to match his girls, and his hair was slicked back like always, black dress shoes topped his look off as they turned and smiled at one another.

"Everyone ready?" Loki asked as they all nodded. "Now, I want you all to relax, mingle and enjoy yourselves, alright? Dance with people if you like, I want you all to have a good time." He said.

"The same goes for you." Nat said.

He smiled. "I will, don't worry. Pictures are during, but you can take individual as well, it really doesn't matter, as long as we show up and stay." Loki exhaled, smoothing his hands over his blazer buttons at his stomach. "Aright, let's head down."

They all walked down to the ballroom, which was incredibly packed to the brim with full tables, professional photographers and guests of all ages and popularity. Each table housed at least seven people, all dressed very formally. The tables were brown color scheme with flowers in vases and elegant dish wear, currently either full or empty of food as the idle chatter settled in a hum around the room as Loki and the girls waited outside the double doors, waiting for their announcement. Loki found himself becoming oddly nervous, and he shook his head before taking a few deep breaths when Lulu gave him a squeeze.

"Everything will be fine." She said as he returned the hug, which escalated into a massive group hug, which lifted his spirits some as they finally heard their title being spoken through the speakers and the applause rang out, drowning their own smiles and chuckles of relief.

They pushed through the doors and were greeted with a standing ovation. They all smiled and bowed collectively after taking each others hands when a man handed Loki a microphone.

"Thank you all for letting us come out." At these words, the crowd sat down, quieting their applause. "It truly is an honor to be able to attend this glorious wedding reception of two wonderful people. I congradulate you on a lifetime of happiness and I hope we can make this night one to remember by attending. Please enjoy yourselves, feel free to ask any of us questions or dance invitations, I'm sure my girls would love it." This brought out a few moments of laughter. "Thank you all." Loki said before handing the man the microphone back and they began to mingle with the crowd.

As the song _My Valentine_ by Paul McCartney sang through the speakers, the mood was set as Loki and the girls dished up some food to eat before the dancing and whatnot began. They had their own table as they chatted amongst themselves when the tables were all cleared and people began dancing, the first one for the bride and groom as everyone watched, some of the girls started tearing up, which made Loki stifle a smile.

Once the dance finished, the song _You Do Something To Me_ by Conal Fowkes began to stream and Loki and the girls got some attention, some girls danced while Loki really got chatted up by the guests, but it was welcome, over a glass of champagne and laughter. He took a few pictures and autographs with guests as the night wore on. He was pulled all around the ballroom, but nobody wanted him to dance, however, it was all chatter. Loki didn't mind, but his girls did. Once he was finally free from people, they all came up and pulled him into the fray of dancing, they formed a circle and danced slow, smiling and chatting softly as the song faded through the speakers and gave way to another Conal Fowkes tune, _You've Got That Thing. _

When the girls released him, they were pulled against the far wall to take autographs and pictures. When the bride and groom came up first, Loki pulled the bride into a dance along with Carrie with the groom, the laughter of the room roaring as the pictures snapped with astonishing brightness from the photographers; the final one the bride gave Loki a kiss on the cheek before they obliged to the rest of the crowd. They greeted many age groups, old couples that were glad to finally meet the pioneers in entertainment along with young children who wanted individual autographs from the girls, with many laughs and happy looks from the crowd.

All of this was something Loki had never experienced before, nothing his family offered, which made him grateful for this opportunity life had given him, and he quickly wondered if Tony would have enjoyed to share this with him.

The song changed to a much more quiet tune, which set the room floating with dancing couples, the girls were pulled either by older couples of younger men while Loki again stood by the wall, the song _Boats and Birds_ by Gregory and the Hawk flowing through him as he sipped some water, watching the dancing.

Upon feeling a touch on his hand, he turned and saw Tony, wearing a burgundy suit with a charcoal grey shirt under it, his black shoes shining in the low light as Loki lowered his glass on the table.

"Want to dance?" Tony asked, taking Loki's hand.

"No kissing." Loki said in a stern tone as Tony walked him onto the floor, pulling him in close as Tony chuckled softly.

"I can't promise that." Tony replied as their eyes met, but Loki was quickly distracted by what was happening between them. Tony had pulled him flush to his body, their gentle swaying making him nervous as Tony snuck a hand on his hip, the other taking Loki's hand as Loki put his free hand on Tony's shoulder, feeling a blush forming on his ivory cheeks as he tried to silently calm his breathing. "Did you see the headline this morning?"

"Yes. Funny that's all they came up with." Loki said in Tony's ear.

"I know." Tony snorted, making Loki chuckle as Tony pulled back slightly. "I mean, think outside the box for once, right?"

Loki only nodded, smiling. He hadn't realized just how badly he wanted to share this with someone, and Tony was just that person. He felt truly happy outside of the limelight for once, and he knew his girls were watching with smiles on their faces.

"Do you think they'll have a better idea as to what our relationship is tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Why's that?" Loki asked, growing increasingly suspicious.

Tony leaned in and kissed Loki's cheek, and they heard some cameras clicking, but they tried to ignore the fact that it could be from their kiss as Tony pulled back and smiled at Loki.

"I said no kissing." Loki said, a smirk on his lips telling Tony he wasn't entirely serious.

"Usually, to me, that means lips, not cheek." Tony said and they smiled at one another before leaning in again and dancing to the song, that now changed to _Let's Do It, Let's Fall In Love _by Conal Fowkes.


	11. Thriller

**Ok, Loki's costume in this chapter is the Loki costume from the Avengers. The song is titled Thriller/Heads Will Roll by the Glee Cast. I hope you enjoy it! Early Halloween chapter since I will be in Disney World at the time.**

Loki stood, getting his green tie on his suit as he stared out the window of his guest suite in the Bellagio hotel. Tonight, he was alarmingly nervous; in just an hour, he and his girls would be performing for a Halloween special for at least an hour and a half, the girls had made the most perfect mix of songs for the night and their choreography was perfect, but he still worried. The routine wasn't the problem, it was the fact that they would be performing in front of an audience of possibly easily over 500 people on one stage, one night.

Swallowing, he pressed the collar of his blazer down along his chest and abdomen when a knock came to his door. Walking to it, he saw his girls dressed in their darker green feathered costumes with some leather accents in place where the normal silver would be, their eye makeup dark, smokey eyes and their feather headpieces replaced with some simpler leather embellished with silver stones.

"You ready to head down?" Lulu asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Loki said, getting his door key and closing his hotel room, Cassie and Nat looping their arms in his as they took up the entire hallway to get to the elevators. "The cloaks are down in the theater?" He asked as he pressed the button to go down.

"Yeah, as well as your costume." Cassie said when the elevator doors opened.

"The music is in the player?" He asked as they all squeezed in, giving way to small rounds of giggles from them all as they headed down to the first floor.

"Yes." Nat said.

"The lights have been checked?"

"Everything's going to be fine." Susie said soothingly as he tried to calm himself, looking at the ground before watching the numbers dwindle down on the top of the elevator doors, twiddling his thumbs in his fingers as Nat and Cassie both moved their hands to take hold of his, taking it as amusement of his nervousness.

Loki finally exhaled through his nose as the doors beeped open, and they piled out, walking to their destination as people checking in snapped some pictures of them on the move. As they arrived backstage, Loki was fitted with an earpiece with a microphone attached to it, it was tested multiple times before he was sure it would work. The girls went on a small, easy position practice when the curtains were pulled closed, and Loki began to hear the familiar buzz of idle chatter as the theater began to fill. He wouldn't dare look out of the curtain to see the people filing in like birds waiting to sneer over their work.

After about ten minutes had passed, Loki was pacing the entire time and his girls were shaking their heads at him, smiling.

"Oh dear god." Loki said, luckily the mic wasn't on yet.

"What, you can't handle the limelight?"

Loki stopped and saw Tony walking towards him, smiling and wearing his best crisp black suit. Loki instantly became a little more relaxed as Tony took him into a hug.

"I'm so nervous." Loki said as Tony pulled back, placing a finger against the ivory lips.

"I'm right up front. Find me." He said before placing a kiss on Loki's lips, which relaxed him more before Tony broke, and Loki watched him leave as the audience began clapping, which gave Loki his que. Swallowing, he walked past his girls as they patted his back before he hit a solid wall of clapping, applause and cheers as he entered the blinding light.

"Thank you all!" He said as they didn't let up on their applause. He simply smiled and drank it in, trying to look for Tony as much as he could, but he couldn't find him. "Your all very kind." Loki said, chuckling at the mass of the cheers, taking a few steps along the stage, just listening to the sound he was able to produce in one auditorium, a hand coming to his mouth to hide his smile. "My goodness." He said and they finally began to calm down, and he spoke as it died down. "Wow, now I have to figure out what do to with the hour you've left me." He said, which gave way to laughter. "Anyways, thank you all for coming, this is absolutely amazing." Some cheers escaped the crowd again, making him chuckle. "But let's get the show started that you've been waiting for, yes?" The crowd erupted into cheers again and he nodded before bowing and exiting the stage, quickly leaning on the wall when he was out of sight and clasping a hand over his mouth, swallowing the nerves for dear life as he heard the music begin to pound through the space.

About forty five minutes later, Loki was in his costume and he stayed backstage as the intermission came to an end. He spoke in his microphone. "Now, allow us to close this performance with a Halloween special. Enjoy!"

He watched his girls walk slowly onto the stage, into their formation with a song that had a slowly music box tune to it, a haunting melody when it stopped in a loud boom, giving way to a song that was a mix of Heads Will Roll and Thriller. He watched them cast aside their cloaks and begin dancing to it, the crowd cheering and clapping to the song, he even heard some singing with the chorus to Thriller, which made him smile. About halfway through the song, he was standing behind the curtain, waiting for his entrance as the girls then stood in formation, the crowd cheering loudly as they stood on their feet, clapping madly and Loki stepped into the light, blinded by the brightness and noise from the wall of sound flowing at him as he walked in between Cassie and Nat.

For the rest of the song, they bowed, walked along the stage blowing kisses, waving and smiling as they were rendered speechless, the crowd not dying down once to give them the proper time to speak.

Amid the lights flashing and going away from them, occasionally he saw the flash of a paparazzi camera group, but he didn't mind, it gave him interest as to what the headline might be tomorrow. He smiled as the song died away and they did one final bow as some roses were tossed upon the stage, making all of the group blush as they exited the stage, the curtains falling closed behind them.

They all walked in a circle, hugging one another as the crowd finally began to calm down, their costumes hot and a little uncomfortable as Loki shifted around in his leather one, thick and floor length with multiple layers to it; just being under the lights for two minutes was like he was made of flames when Lulu tapped his shoulder and pointed to the doors. Looking that way, he smiled upon seeing Tony carrying red roses in his hands, and Loki walked up to him.

"Boy, you sure know how to rock that leather." Tony said, making Loki chuckle.

"Thank you." Loki said, taking the roses in his hands before Tony leaned in and kissed his lips before breaking rather quickly.

"Save that for later." Tony said, smirking as Loki walked back to his dressing room.


End file.
